


HomeStuck One Shots

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OneShotsAndShorts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Main focus on John and I can do requests. For UnderTale one shots go to UnderTale Short Stories. This one isn't really about romance, but it has a lot of romantic scenes or something.





	1. Sharing is Caring

\---------------------

 

A young male with porcelain skin with a fair complexion walks into his home. A brown paper bag full of sweet, multi colored round dough balls in one arm. He smiles and takes one and pops it into his mouth. He then has a blissful expression and hums. 

 

The young male was petite and small. He sparkled with joy at the taste of his treat. His hair was void of the usual hair gel and was only slightly messy. His hair soft and a deep midnight black. Cheeks red with heated content. Meaning he is happy. His eyes were a resonating blue. Elegant eye lashes and a simple outfit. Long sleeve, blue shirt and jeans.

 

The other Occupate of the home peeked into the room and noticed him with the sweet confectionery. The sight of his expression and the treats them self, had them excited. Finding his joy quite cute.

 

But their gluttonous ways with pastries had them interrupt that peace by rushing up to him and pointing to their own mouth and requesting that they have some as well.

 

"Ah.", he reacts.

 

He turn to their direction with a questioning face.

 

\------------------

 

The other occupate of the home was a taller and a slightly older male. Raven hair and tanned skin. Deep, burning red eyes with a single scar on one of them. His hair was wavy and his clothing choice was similar to the first male. But the color had been green and the jeans were black.

 

\------------------------

 

"No.", answered the younger male with a flowery smile and aura.

 

This sadden the taller male and he cried out in obvious distress. An aura of depression surrounded him.

 

"Wah!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

Later, still up set over their blatant refusal, he is out in public with them. He wore dress pants and a button up. They wore a light pink dress with straps.

 

"Humph!"

 

The older man crossed his arms in an attempt to ignore them. But they were not paying attention and this had no affect on them. Then they saw something that peeked their curiosity.

 

"Ah."

 

They began to go towards the object in question, although it was merely a street stand, they had gotten excited anyway. Noticing their movement, he panicked and went to grab them.

 

They both fell backwards on the taller males butt. The smaller male landed on the taller male. The older man huffed and held them protectively.

 

"Mine!", he said with a possessive edge.

 

Shifting to face him, the younger male straddled the older male and they stared at each other. Their noses touching. The young male blushed and the taller male maintained his poker face; slightly red cheeked too.

 

"...."

 

The smaller male then questioned the older males actions with a fluttering heart beat. His answer made them smile in such a cute way, it didn't take the older male long to kiss them on the lips.

 

"....."

 

When he let go, they sat on his lap with a surprised look; face completely flushed red. The older man smiled at the reaction, taking it as a success.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**THE END.**


	2. Heights

\--------

_For_ _this, Equius will be super short and Nepeta will be super tall. Like....Kid Equius and Teen Nepeta, but nearly the same age. Just the height is different._

 

\----------------

Equius is visible upset. He stares her down.

 

"Equius, no."

 

She makes a cute kitty cat pout.

 

"Equius, yes."

 

He then goes on to explain.

 

"I'm going to protect you , if it's that last thing I do! You are too precious!"

 

Did I say explain? I meant more like argue.

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"NO."

 

"YES."

 

"EQUIUS, I CAN PURRTECT MY SELF!"

 

"NO! I HAVE TO DO IT!"

 

Equius looks up at Nepeta's face and glares. She leans slightly forward to match his glare. Taking a breather from the shouting match.

 

"Equius Zahawk, I am a big troll now! Let me be!"

 

She shouts with her arms waving in the air. Pouting with green cheeks.

 

Equius firmly seals his lips in a thin line.

 

"Hmm...."

 

Then he begins to shake with a frown.

 

"Hmm~"

 

Then blue tears swell in his eyes.

 

"Ugh..."

 

"!!!"

 

"Oh no!", thought Nepeta.

 

"WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Equius starts crying really hard. Nepeta pets his little head with a sweat.

 

"Please, don't cry! I'm sorry!"

 

He sniffles and hiccups.

 

"Sniff, If I can't protect you, then what kind of Meowrail am I? Wah I'm a failure! Sniff"

 

"Equius, look at me. You are the best Meowrail anyone could ask for."

 

"R-Really?"

 

He stops crying. and she smiles.

 

"Yes!"

 

He smiles back with his arms out.

 

"Hug?"

 

"Yes!"

 

She opens her arm out too.

 

\--------------------

 

**THE END, BYE!**


	3. Simple Minded

\--------------

 

Small....Petite....and pale.....Black, messy hair and young....Pearly white buck teeth. They wore a shirt much to large in a green color. The shirt slides down one shoulder and comes down to his thighs.Stretching with a loud yawn, they walk into a bed room from the bath room near by. 

 

A taller, tanned man with wavy black hair and a scar on one side of his face. He tilted his head toward to new occupant in the room. He sits on the bed, lacking a shirt and half his torso covered with the covers of the bed. He peers at them with deep red eyes and smiles their way.

 

"Good morning!"

 

He takes in their appearance and thinks to himself of how cute they are to him.

 

"So cute.", he thinks.

 

They flutter up their eyes to grace him with a beautiful shade of blue. With an amused look, they lean back onto the door frame and casually crosses their arms.

 

"Morning. You're still here? Usually you're at work by this time."

 

With a teasing smile the man says, "What? Can't I spend time with you?"

 

" _Shut up_.", They set up a poker face with an obvious dust of red.

 

"No."

 

" _Now._ "

 

"I Love you."

 

" _ **Shut up**_."

 

They spent a few silent moments to stare each other down. The man with his pleased smile and them with their blank look. Eventually, they relent and looks slightly to the left and down. Not meeting his eyes with a small bashful smile.

 

"Well, if we are going to be together today....can we stay home?"

 

Then man smiles and answers.

 

"Sure. I wouldn't be anywhere else, but with you."

 

The blush slightly more prominent, they smile.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The younger lover wore a brown jacket with a blue shirt and back choker. White shorts with long stockings. Their face in a flustered, huffing pout.

 

"Humph!"

 

Opening their eyes with a tear and waving their arm animatedly. They shout.

 

"Stop being mean to me!"

 

The man grins in a smug manner as he hold up a basket. Wearing a red hoodie.

 

"So you _don't_ want to go on a date?", his words teasing.

 

"Of course I do, you bully!"

 

He turns a round immediately and smiles.

 

"Great! Let's go."

 

\--------------------------------

 

A joyous smile spreads on their face as they hand to him a box. With love in their voice, they beam up to him.

 

"I hope you like it!"

 

"What's this?", he says with his own happy expression.

 

"I made you lunch!"

 

They turn their head down with a bashful smile.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

The man smiles contently and lovingly.

 

"I'd rather eat you.", He says with a flirty tone.

 

"I'm not on the menu!"

 

"You should be."

 

With a crossed expression, they voice their complaint.

 

"You always do this!"

 

"I can't help it. I love you."

 

"...."

 

They pause for a moment. Then they shift their eyes a way in an embarrassed and submissive manner.

 

"Maybe I could let it slide this once...."

 

Perking up at that, the man smiles and opens his arms. Smiling with glee.

 

"Great! Now, come here so I can take a bite!"

 

Alarmed, they frantically wail their arms. Deeply flustered and sweating.

 

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!?"

 

The mans laughing can be heard as he chases him down.

 

\--------------------------

 

**The End?**


	4. Laughable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Grotesque Armory. Here you go!

\------------------

 

**John Egbert and Cronus Ampora**

 

\---------------------------

 

It's been years now, since the failed invasion of the planet they found. Despite the planet's most advanced creature being physically weak against them and they have absolutely no physic powers, they fought valiantly and continually. These creatures are called humans and their planet is Earth.Their determination and perseverance got them through the raging war created by the invaders. Who's made up of the most violent and terrifying beings known throughout the galaxy as Trolls. The Trolls had strange and dangerous weapons that could take out humans by the millions. Yet, they did not relent nor back down. They managed to scrap out a victory with the help of the lowest of bloods, who sympathized with humans and wished for a home they can live freely in. 

 

The Empress signed the peace treaty and agreed to leave a colony of her kind on the planet for integration purposes. She did not like lose to such lowly creatures but, they had something that her kind did not....blind trust and kindness. Trolls did not have families or trust unless they were in quadrants. Being close and friendly or even feeling guilty was not approved of and looked down on as weakness. Their coldness and cruel nature were their down fall.

 

Now, an new breed of Troll occupied Earth. Some of the old generation had died off, making room for change.

 

\-------------------------

 

"John. John. Hey, John."

 

This had been the repeating chant he heard as it got louder and constant. The young man tried to ignore his unwanted companion to the best of his abilities but to no a vale. They continued to walk behind him even as he picked up the pace; keeping up with him.

 

"John, _John_. Come on noww, angel fish. Can't keep this fish wwait'n noww can you?"

 

He sighed as he turned a round. The air is fresh and the leaves crisp. Fall is here and the streets are quiet. The young man, John, wore a sweater with a button up underneath. His face with round and cheeks red with annoyance. Messy gelled hair and black rimmed glasses. Big blue eyes and thick eye lashes. Pouty lips and pale skin. The other was at least a few inches taller, most people human and other wise were. Grey skin and violet eyes. A candy stick in his mouth that grins with shark teeth. Fins on the side of his face and horns. They had the shape that gives one the impression of waves. Donning a black leather jacket and white tank top with tight black pants with a black belt and boots.

 

With one hand in the form of a gun; thump up and index finger out. The grey skinned man looks the smaller and younger one in the eyes.

 

"Hello, Angel fish. Finally got your attention, huh? WWhale, I wwas wwonderfin if you wwanna hang out Saturday? I mean...I KNOWW you don't got a thing to do and wwhy wwaste an evvening alone, let a lone a day? WWhat do ya say? WWant to spend some quality time wwith a great guy like me?"

 

"...."

 

John stares blankly at him and raises his hand up solemnly. Without missing a beat, he wastes no time flipping the other man off in a fit of Passive- Aggressive anger. 

 

"Fxck off!", His voice trying to convey his irritation to the best of his abilities. In a low and dark manner with a hurricane of coldness.

 

Just at that moment a strong gust of wind blew in the grey mans face as he takes on a poker expression. After a pause, he turns a way and pouts while digging his hands in his pockets with his shoulders raised. He grumbles to himself in a huff.

 

_"Fine! I'll just kick rocks all day.....It's no fair.....didn't even give me a chance! Knowwn each other for a couple o' years.....he's still kinda cute though....humph!"_

 

He began to sort of stomp a way in defeat. Tiny tears in his creep eyes **(HEY!)** I mean _"Cool"_ eyes. John watches him walk a way and then sigh, lowering his head at the same time. Then snapping it up while maintaining the blank expression.

 

"Cronus.....come back. I'll go....hang out with you or whatever."

 

Cronus immediately runs back up to John and grabs his hand together with his own. Stars in his eyes and his face with the expression of glee. He leans in way to close and John leans back with an unimpressed expression.

 

"Reelly? You mean it? I kneww you'd change your mind! Couldn't stay wway!", he said excitedly.

 

John hushed him by placing a finger to Cronus's lips.

 

"Okay, I need you to clam down and please don't shout in my face."

 

Giving him enough time, John slowly withdrawn his hand.

 

"Now, where will we be? When do I need to be there and what do I need to wear?"

 

During the whole excursion, Cronus hadn't released John's still captured hand and will not comment on it mostly because he doesn't want to let go. He smiles softly and says with a steady voice.

 

"Fist things first, nothing fancy. I mean....unfortunately swweetheart, can't let you sea me in a suit just yet. But...just...something a little casual is fine."

 

"Alright, then. Now, the where to?"

 

"Couple of places in mind. So, I'll pick you up!"

 

"Not the bike."

 

"WWhy? Thought you liked the bike?"

 

"The bike is cool, but not for.....*Fake cough* " 

 

John looks a way with a pout and a little flustered. Cronus stares at him with his own cheeks warming, looking a little surprised with his mouth open. He tries to clear his throat and shifts nervously. John bites his lips and makes a strained sound.

 

"Not for.....um....f-for....every day! Yeah...uh....I can't ride that thing all the time! It's bad for....* Another fake cough* "

 

He whispers softly.

 

_"My Heart....yeah that...."_

The silence was starting to be awkward and Cronus didn't like that. So he tried to change topic.

 

"So...I'll pick you up at eight? Or...."

 

"Eight is fine....."

 

Great, I'll just...."

 

Cronus really didn't want to let go of John's hands, but he had to go get ready. Saturday is two days a way, be he needs to go get prepared. But it seems like John didn't want to either. He leaned forward and lay his head on Cronus's chest, barely able to reach it with the height difference. Even then John refuses to look him in the eye again. They stood comfortably like that for a few minutes.

 

Sometime later, they broke a part without a word and walked a way from each other.

 

\-----------------------

 

Saturday rolls in quickly and John waits for Cronus to knock on his door. 

 

\----------------

 

Cronus frantically gets ready. He woke up so anxious to the point where he jumps out of bed and falls on his face. He gets gets fast and rummaged through his closet for something to where. Tossing clothes on the floor and deciding on a pair of pants and while he runs to the bath room to brush his teeth, he tries to put the pants on at the same time. Running back to his room with a tooth brush in his mouth and zipping up his pants. He puts on a button up shirt half way and throws on a scarf. Placing the tooth brush back in the bathroom, he goes down stairs to get his boots on and his car keys. Not forgetting to take a load of cash in his wallet and take his wallet. **_Hey, he's an aristocrats brat!_**

 

Getting in his luxurious and shinny black car, he drives off to his friends house. **_Again rich bxtch._**

 

While driving to John's home. He thinks about him.

 

\-------------------------

 

_It was a social gathering for the rich and famous when they first met. He had been near the food bar with a drink his hand and two boring business associates of his father. Humans that didn't bother talking to him. He was kind of bored but he kept the pleasant smile on his face anyway, in case a fine young lady needed some cheery company._

 

_But no such luck, even if there was one, they'd pass on his offer and go with someone else. Kind of hurts the ego, but oh well._

 

_That's when...._

 

_He saw him on the other side of the room. He wore a servers uniform and held a plate of small chocolate cakes. He smiled brightly and Cronus immediately felt an arrow to his heart. The world stopped at so did his heart. Literally, he collapsed. They sent him to the hospital and he went into a coma for a few days._

 

_When his coma was over, he opened his eyes and was greeted by an angel with a halo of light behind them; their face above his._

 

_"......Shello, beautiful."_

 

_".....You're a wake. I should tell Eridan to wake up too...."_

 

_"WWait."_

 

_They had gotten up but Cronus grabbed their wrist to stop them. They look back at him and he took in his surroundings. Curtain pulled forward to cover the door way and a sleeping brother on a chair. His attention back on the angel._

 

_"Could I.....just speak to you alone? Don't wwant to wwake him up yet. Probubbly wworried sick and needs to sleep."_

 

_"That's how he usually is.", they offered a faint smile._

 

_He returned it with a smile of his own. He lets go of their wrist and they sit back down. It was quiet._

 

_"So....howw do you knoww my brother?"_

 

_"Whale....we met in my aunts collage. My aunt brought me to her collage dorm. She needed to get something and left me in front of the building. Then I heard a scuffle and he tried to fight a guy that looks like he did track. I watched thinking it was a fair fight and didn't want to do anything offensive. Still trying to figure the whole quadrant stuff out. But, after the fight, the guy thought it was a good idea to insult him one last time. The insults the guy had been making were really specist and it was hard to bite my tongue on things I don't know aboat, but....his insult was directed at my aunt and that pxssed me off. So I marched up to the guy and beat the crxp out of him. Eridan looked confused but just let me because he was angry too. Then I said clearly, to NEVER insult my aunt again or I will pull out all of his teeth and shove them down his darn throat. Then my aunt found me as the guy ran off. She looked at Eridan and blah blah blah we are friends."_

 

_"He he. Good to knoww. He's probubbly told you this but, I'm Cronus. You are, angel fish?"_

 

_"John, nice to meet you and angel fish?"_

 

_"First thing to pop up in my head wwhen I saww you."_

 

_He grinned wholeheartedly. John smiling wider in return._

 

_"Howw old are you kid?"_

 

_"Fifteen."_

 

_"Twwenty five."_

 

\-----------------------

 

Cronus parked the car in the drive way and walked up to the front door. He knocked twice. Then he waited with his back turned so he could put a candy stick in his mouth like cigarette. The door opened and he turned a round with a big smile on his face. But it quickly fell into a look of shock as his candy fell out of his mouth and a giant blush on his face. John smirked with his hands in his pockets. He wore a leather jacket and black pants. He had a white long sleeve shirt and sneakers.

 

"I know what you're thinking and I must say..."

 

He walks up to him until he stood in close proximity to each other. Looking him up and down as Cronus's face remains the same. Still shocked. Taking one hand and reaching into one of Cronus's pockets and pulling out the candy sticks that Cronus likes and put one in his mouth.

 

"You suck at being a greaser. So step a side and let me show you how it's done."

 

John continued to speak as he moved to the car. Then he looked behind him smugly.

 

"Get in the car, no time to waste. Hipster, I swear. You and your brother have no taste."

 

\-------------------

 

As they drive down to their first destination, John shifts to the side to watch Cronus drive. Who, by the way, stayed quiet out of nervousness. But John broke the silence when he spoke again.

 

"I know I shouldn't distract the drive but...."

 

Just as Cronus stopped at the intersection, John leaned up to him and whispered in his ear.

 

"Greasers don't care about the rules, now do they? You should be taking notes."

 

Cronus found it humerus, what John had said and laughed as he started to drive again.

 

"Do you evven knoww wwhat a greaser is?"

 

"Yeah, I fix and clean my car all the time and don't have time for anyone else."

 

"Do you evven knoww anything about maintaining a car at all?"

 

"No, but you can teach me. Like....how many times do I twist the wrench until it tightens?"

 

Cronus did a dry spit take and swerved the car in shock. He then stopped the car on the side to calm down. The boy next to him will kill him if his driving doesn't. He turns his head to face John with a flustered expression. John just stares at him innocently and confused.

 

"What? Are you okay? Do you need me to drive?"

 

"No....no, I don't. I....just.....*Cough cough* Need to lowwer my blood pressure. That's all....Ha ha...."

 

"O-kay.....?"

 

\--------------------------

 

John tries to give his best greaser impression to Cronus, only making him laugh. John pouts and mumbles to him self with his arm crossed.

 

"Cheer up Angel Fish, not every one can be as great as me. But....you could try being wwith me."

 

He glances at him without looking directly at him. They seem unresponsive as they walk a round the museum. 

 

"I'll....think about it."

 

He said softly without turning to him. He tighten his arms a round himself. Cronus made a small smile and walked a little closer.

 

\--------------------------------

 

They sit in front of each other at a small bakery. There was coffee and sweets. But, John ordered some bubble milk tea and coffee cake. Cronus had plain milk and a croissant. There was light music in the back as they stared at each other.

 

"Howw's the....uh....havving fun?"

 

John looked a way.

 

"It's okay......no really the best, but I didn't expect much from you anyway."

 

"Gee Angel Fish, you're harsh. Breaking my heart like that."

 

He forced a laugh out and smiled nervously. John didn't look at him still.

 

"Sorry.....you make me nervous....I like your smile. It's attractive."

 

Cronus coughed up his drink, making it spill all over himself. He was mortified. John stood up as he did and tried to help only to knock the tea on Cronus. He looked John in the eyes. John's face heated up quickly and he glared at him.

 

"S-Sorry...."

 

Cronus merely looked confused. If he was sorry why was he glaring at him? He started to sweat.

 

"Sir, please move so I may clean this up."

 

A waitress ushered him to a bathroom and later, he and John apologized for the mess. They both paid for it and left. 

 

\--------------------

 

The next time they met up, they made a wager. Cronus must dress as a girl would. You see, John always heard comments on how he looks like a doll and sometimes on Halloween, he is. Scares the heck out of every one that picks him up and hugs him and he starts moving.

 

\----------------

 

John wore a blue dress that goes down to his knees and no back. The straps go a round his neck, connecting. He heard knocking and went to the door, opening it.

 

"Cronus?"

 

Said man did a pose with his hands on his hips. He wore a green skirt that ties on the side and a tank top that covers the chest and goes down to his waist line. He grinned confidently.

 

"WWhale?"

 

John paused before laughing as hard as he could, doubling over and Cronus took on the expression of humiliation and embarrassment.

 

"Stop laughing!"

 

\----------------------

 

**The End.**


	5. Why didn't you fight back?

\----------

 

**Based on a post I found on Pinterest. I cried thinking about it. Obviously I added to it.**

 

\--------------------

 

Equius.

 

A tall troll with long black hair and sunglasses. Black tee shirt and tan shorts. 

 

He searched all of the vale to find someone important. His moirail. The reason he was in the vale was because he died. Slowly. By the hands of a friend.

 

Nepeta.

 

An equally as tall troll with short black hair and green coat. A blue tail and loves cats.

 

She looked all over the vale to find her friend. Her moirail. She died to avenge him. She failed. Badly.

 

\--------------------------------

 

After all this time, they have finally found each other and the reunion will be beautiful!

 

\----------

 

"Equius?"

 

"Nepeta?"

 

"Equius???"

 

Nepeta smiles and Equius smiles back. Happy to see her.

 

"Nepeta???"

 

"Equius!"

 

"Nepeta!"

 

The smile faded from her face as she remembered how he died and he dropped the smile. Realizing he needs to run.

 

"EQUIUS!?"

 

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!?"

 

He runs as fast as the most elegant of horses in the wild. Untamed and free. Fearing for his after-life. She chases after him in a hot pursuit. The small tears in her eyes and the anger gnarled and distorted her face.

 

"Nepeta!"

 

"Equius!"

 

"NEPETA!"

 

"EQUIUS!"

 

"NEPETA!!!!!!!"

 

She caught up the him and jumped.

 

"TACKLE POUNCE!!!!!!!!"

 

He turned over just as she jumped him and his back slid on the ground. Creating an indent. When they finished sliding, she glared at him as he laid sprawled on the ground.

 

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

 

She grabbed the front of his shirt to shake him.

 

"HUH!? How could you leave me alone?"

 

"I watched you die! I watched you die!"

 

She beat on his chest in frustration and she began to wail and scream with green tears covering her cheeks.

 

"I watched you die!"

 

"Nepeta...", he whispers.

 

"You died and I was all alone!"

 

"You left me alone!"

 

"I was alone!"

 

"I was alone..."

 

"I was alone...."

 

"I was alone......"

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK!?"

 

"Why didn't you fight back?"

 

"Why didn't you fight back?"

 

"I watched you die...."

 

"I watched you die...."

 

"I watched you die...."

 

"You're dead....I'm dead....."

 

She continues to cry as the punching stopped. She was shaking.

 

"You left me alone...I called out for you, but you did wake up. You didn't wake up....I...."

 

She no longer had the ability to talk and just cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. Until....

 

Equius frowns and holds her gently as he strokes her back. Trying to calm her down.

 

"Shhh.......it's okay. I'm here....I'm here...."

 

"I was alone....were you just going to keep me waiting? Waiting for no one to come back? I wanted you to come back....I..."

 

Her crying started to quiet down. He pats her and whispers softly.

 

"Nepeta....Nepeta....Please, calm down...."

 

"I would have waited forever. I would have always waited. I would have continued to wait, even if it was hopeless! Even if you never wanted to see me again...Never wanted to come back...I'd still wait for."

 

"Nepeta! I would always want to see you."

 

She gently pushes away from him to look him in the eyes.

 

"Then why didn't you fight for me? For us? For you....."

 

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. He smiles.

 

"I'm here now. Isn't that all that matters?"

 

She makes a small smile.

 

"Yeah....you're right."

 

He gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

 

"Let's go home."

 

"Okay!"

 

She smiles brightly.

 

\----------------------

 

_Equius...._

 

Her eyes widen in betrayal, hopeless desperation. The pain in her chest broke her. The tears wouldn't stop. She was helpless, again. He was no where to be seen. For, he had been the first victim between the two of them. He had to watch her broken expression as he pushed her a way.

 

_He's....gone....again...._

 

He died again, with the others by the hand of Lord English. He told her something.

 

"Leave me behind! Go!"

 

She watched him die again. She ran and she hid. It did nothing.

 

As she is pulled into the black hole, she reached out.

 

For someone.

 

S _omeone..._

 

_Save me...._

 

But he was gone.

 

_How could..._

 

No words came out, but she screamed. Weeping.

 

_HOW COULD I LEAVE YOU BEHIND LIKE YOU LEFT ME!?_

 

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!"

 

That was her silent cry. Desperate sorrow.

 

Then she was gone.

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Game Over.**


	6. Jade and John-Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story from a different account on a different website that I wrote.

\------

It's a bright day and the sky is clear. It has been raining since Tuesday. A long haired girl with circular glasses and bright green eyes woke up to rocks hitting her window. How? She lives on an island.

  
  
"Jade! Wake up now! Come on!!!!!!!!"

  
  
She rolled over on her back and yawned.

  
  
_"Jade!"_

  
  
She got up and walked to her window. She opened it.

 

  
"John! I'll be down in a minute!"

  
  
"Okay!"

  
  
She shut the window and did her morning routine. When she got into the kitchen,  there were already some food on the table. John made it for her. She smiled softly and ate it.  
  
\---------------

  
  
When she got out side, she figured John was going to make her look for him. Hide and seek, fun. It takes her hours to find him and came up with nothing. She was tired and went to sit down on a boulder. She sat down and as she did that she fell backwards and tumbled down a hole. She landed in a pound. 

  
  
Crawling out of the water, she paused. When she had a good look at the water, it was muddy and so was she.

  
  
With a huff, she got up.

 

" _Where_  are you, John?"

  
  
Then there was a scream. She whipped her head a round to the direction it was in and took out her riffle. She ran, knowing it was John. Jake and the others where off island for who knows how long. When she found the source, she gasped in horror.

  
It was John.

  
  
He was cornered by a panther and out cold. He was pale- paler than usual and blood pouring from his head and side. He glasses are gone and his clothes ripped. In anger, she charged. She fought it and it was pinned to the ground.

  
  
She got ready to shot it in the head when-

  
  
"J-Jade...? Don't...the cubs..."

  
  
She glanced at him in question, then little paws where hitting her skirt and she looked down. Three little cubs where trying to protect their mother. The panther had a pleading, scared look in it's eyes.

  
  
Jade let it go and they ran off, she hurried to John and started to pick him up.

  
  
_Bang._

  
  
It was dead silent. They looked at each other and went to where the gun shots was heard. What they saw was sad.  
  
 _Caliborn._

  
  
"Well if it isn't twiddle dee and twiddle dumb."

 

  
"You monster!", shouted Jade as she looked at the dead mother  _and_  cubs.

  
  
"Monster? I just did what you failed to do. He was almost killed by this thing and you let it go!"

  
  
"Because-"

  
  
"I don't care about what you have to say! It's to late to stop me! The deed has already been done! Go fix John and get out of my sight!"

  
  
"This is my island. Next you do something terrible, I am hunting you down."

  
  
"Whatever."

  
  
He took the dead animals and went on his way to his house. Jade took John to her house and fixed him up. They spent hours in the living room, cuddling. It was quiet and they fell a sleep.

  
\---------------------------  
  
 **BYE!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is something I didn't mention on the other website, in this story. Their is another, secret pairing. Surprise! You'll NEVER guess what it is, I dare you.


	7. C4s3 # 413 : Th3 Truth B3h1nd H3r H4t3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another summary of similar nature like the chapter before this one, but....
> 
> Here is a link to the other account! (The writings not very good though....)
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/DragonGirlBoss
> 
> Hope you at least give it a shot! Here is another if you don't like Quotev...
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/Dragonuniverse

\---------

**[**     **4 = A        3 = E**      **1 = I**        **] - key**

  
  
\------------------------------

  
**Spot light: Front center**

****  
  
Curtains: Open

****  
  
Performer: Speak

****  
  
\---------------------------------------------

  
  
"H3LLO, MY N4M3 1S  **T3R3Z1 PROTYP3**. 1 W1LL B3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT MY ON3 4ND ONLY H4T3. TH3 N3RD,  **JOHN 3GB3RT**. 1 H4T3 TH3 W4Y H1S 3Y3S  _SP4RKL3 4ND SH1N3_. 1 H4T3 HOW H1S SM1L3 1S JUST SO  _B34UT1FUL_. H1S D1SGUST1NGLY  _P3RF3CT SK1N_ , H1S T3RR1BLY  _4M4Z1NG COOK1NG SK1LLS_. 1 H4T3 HOW H3'S HORR1BLY  _K1ND_ 4ND HOW H1D1OUSLY  _SOFT H1S H41R 1S_. 1 H4T3 H1M, H3 1S MY ON3 4ND ONLY H4T3. Y3T........1 _DON'T_  H4T3 H1M 4T 4LL.....WHY?....TH3 PROS3CUTOR H4S M4D3 4 V3RT1C....1...H4V3 4  _FLUSH CRUSH_  ON TH3 D3F3ND4NT."

 

  
_* The court gasps in shock *_

__  
  
* The Defendants Lawyer, Karkat Vantas speaks up *

  
  
**"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!!!"**

  
  
_* The Judge, Kanaya Maryam declines the Objection *_

  
  
"Over Ruled. Prosecutor, You May Proceed."

 

  
"TH4NK YOU."

 

  
_* The defendant's lawyer quiets down, glaring *_

__  
  
* The prosecutor approaches the defendant, John Egbert *

  
  
"GO OUT W1TH M3."

  
  
_* Prosecutor kisses defendant against his will *_

 

  
_* Court goes hysteric and curtain draws shut *_

__  
  
* The court consists of Vriska Serket, glaring, and Dave Strider, staring in shock with a single tear *

__  
  
* Karkat Vantas screeching in anger with them as Kanaya Maryam watches with a smile *

 

  
**-[ TH3 3ND ]-**

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **BYE~**


End file.
